We're Dating, Right?
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: "P-PACAR?" Terkadang ada kalanya Hyuga sangat menyebalkan bagi Matsuyama. /Yaoi/AU/RnR please


**We're Dating, Right? **

**Captain Tsubasa © Takahashi Yoichi**

**Hyuga Kojirou x Matsuyama Hikaru**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_From: Matsuyama Hikaru_

_Hyuga! Berhenti mengirimi ku pesan dan fokus saja pada pelajaranmu!_

Hyuga Kojirou, sang penerima pesan terkekeh mendapati balasan pesannya. Dia bohong jika bilang bahwa menggoda Matsuyama itu tidak menyenangkan. Buktinya, dari awal pelajaran dimulai, Hyuga hanya menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengirimi Matsuyama pesan tanpa henti. Hyuga berani bertaruh jika Matsuyama benar-benar kesal di kelas sebelah.

"Oi, Hyuga,"

Hyuga menoleh pada Wakashimazu yang memanggilnya dengan berbisik. Tentu saja, jika sampai ketahuan Sensei kan bisa bahaya.

"Apa?" Balas Hyuga yang seketika memasang wajah tidak pedulinya.

"Kau ini memperhatikan pelajaran tidak sih? Bagaimana jika Sensei melihatmu? Kau bisa habis Hyuga," Ucap Wakashimazu masih berbisik sambil sedikit mencondong kan tubuhnya.

"Tapi ini lebih menarik," Balas Hyuga singkat tanpa menoleh pada Wakashimazu.

Lawan bicaranya mendengus. "Pacarmu lagi?" Tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

"Iya, kenapa? Kau iri?" Balas Hyuga dengan nada bicara yang sudah pasti meremehkan dan membuat para jomblo kesal dengan tatapan matanya itu.

Wakashimazu hanya bisa mendecih dan menatap kesal pada Hyuga. "Jangan sombong kau ya, cuma pacaran begitu saja kau malah meledek," Wakashimazu berucap dengan sombong. "kalian pacaran, tapi tidak pernah berciuman, berpelukan atau '_tidur_' bersama kan," Sambungnya sambil menekankan kata 'tidur'. Hyuga agak tersinggung ngomong-ngomong. "Matsuyama memang sangat perhatian padamu, tapi dia selalu menolak saat kau mencoba untuk mesra dengannya kan? Ayolah, aku malah melihat seperti hanya kau yang menganggap kalian pacaran sekarang,"

Ucapan Wakashimazu yang barusan sukses membuat Hyuga kesal. Baru saja dia ingin membalas perkataan Wakashimazu, sensei mendahuluinya.

"Wakashimazu!" Tegur sensei dengan tegas membuat Wakashimazu langsung meluruskan pandangannya ke depan dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. Dia juga takut kali, kalau berurusan dengan salah satu guru paling killer di sekolah. "Dari tadi aku hanya mendengar suaramu, sekarang maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal ini!"

Perintah sensei barusan membuat Wakashimazu mati kutu. "E-eh? Tapi sensei, a-aku tidak terlalu ribut tadi.." _'dan aku juga tidak mengerti dengan soal yang kau berikan,'_ ucap Wakashimazu berusaha menolak. Lagian ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya kan.

"Cepat ke depan, atau ku suruh kau untuk berdiri di lorong," Dan dengan berat hati Wakashimazu berdiri dan berjalan ke depan, dan ia juga sempat menatap sekilas pada Hyuga yang audah kembali sibuk dengan telepon gengamnya._ 'Sialan kau,'_

.

"Aa, taikutsu da!" Hyuga segera merebahkan dirinya di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat. Ia hanya diam sambil terus menatap pada langit yang tak berawan sekarang ini. Dia benar-benar bosan. "Kalau ada Matsuyama pasti lebih menyenangkan," Monolognya sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan. Baru saja ia ingin tertidur, suara yang amat sangat ia kenal memanggilnya.

"Hyuga,"

Hyuga segera menoleh dan mendapati Matsuyama yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana senangnya Hyuga sekarang. "Matsuyama! Aku kangen lho," Ucapnya saat Matsuyama sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Matsuyama hanya memutar bola mata malas. "Baru tadi pagi kita bertemu," Balasnya malas. Hyuga hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Baginya sejam saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Matsuyama, dia akan langsung kangen.

"Ah iya, Matsuyama, kau besok senggang kan?" Ucap Hyuga sambil menoleh pada Matsuyama namun masih dalam posisi berbaring.

Matsuyama tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Ya, sepertinya begitu, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Matsuyama balik pada Hyuga.

"Kita jalan-jalan yuk," Ajak Hyuga. "Besok kan libur, jadi kau mau kan?" Ajak Hyuga lagi memastikan jawaban Matsuyama.

"Hm, baiklah," Jawab Matsuyama pasti. Matsuyama memang tidak keberatan, toh ini bukan pertama kalinya Hyuga mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan. Ini kan hanya jalan-jalan biasa. Ya, setidaknya seperti itu lah yang dipikirkan oleh Matsuyama.

"Kalau begitu aku jemput besok pagi di rumahmu ya,"

"Oke,"

.

Matsuyama menunggu dengan tenang di depan rumahnya. Hari ini ia hanya menggunakan sebuah kaos berwarna navy blue dengan jaket putih dan celana jeans panjang. Ini penampilan biasa bagi Matsuyama entah itu kemana pun mereka akan jalan-jalan kali ini. "Ah, Hyuga kenapa lama sekali sih?"

Baru saja Matsuyama ingin mengambil teleponnya untuk menelepon Hyuga, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu ternyata sudah datang. "Matsuyama!" panggil Hyuga membuat Matsuyama menoleh dan mendapati Hyuga yang berlari ke arahnya. Penampilan Hyuga sekarang juga sama sederhananya, hanya sebuah kaos berwarna hitam dengan kemeja abu kotak-kotak di luarnya, dan juga celana jeans hitam panjang. Bahkan pemuda itu tetap tampan dengan penampilan seperti itu. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," Ucapnya setelah sampai di depan Matsuyama.

"Hm, tidak apa kok," Balas Matsuyama singkat. "Ya sudah ayo kita pergi. Hari ini kau mau mengajakku kemana lagi?" Tanya Matsuyama saat mereka sudah mulai menjauh dari kediaman Matsuyama.

"Lihat saja nanti," Jawab Hyuga yang tidak membantu sama sekali. Matsuyama hanya mengedikkan bahu, ya, setidaknya Hyuga tidak pernah berpikir untuk datang ke tempat aneh-aneh, jadi Matsuyama juga tidak khawatir sih.

Akhirnya tujuan pertama mereka adalah taman hiburan. Bukan pertama kali sih, mereka datang ke sini, jadi tidak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi.

"Hyuga, ayo kita naik wahana selanjutnya!" Dan seperti biasa pula, Matsuyama akan bersemangat dan tidak pernah berhenti menjelajahi setiap wahana sampai dia puas. Hyuga memang harus lebih banyak bersabar jika harus mengajak Matsuyama ke taman hiburan, tapi kalau ini bisa membuat Matsuyama senang, siapa peduli.

Dan setelah puas bermain, Hyuga dan Matsuyama kemudian mampir ke cafe untuk makan siang. "Hyuga, tadi itu menyanangkan sekali," Ucap Matsuyama masih bersemangat di sela makan siang mereka.

Hyuga hanya tertawa kecil melihat Matsuyama yang masih saja makan dengan belepotan. "Ya, ya, tak usah kau bilang aku juga tau jika kau sangat senang di sana," Balasnya sambil mengusap ujung bibir Matsuyama yang belepotan karena saos.

Matsuyama terdiam sebentar dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya tanpa memandang Hyuga. Terkadang Matsuyama bingung, tiap kali Hyuga memperlakukannya seperti barusan, dia pasti tidak akan sanggup untuk menatap Hyuga secara langsung setelahnya. Sekali pun ia menoleh sedikit, pasti akan ada masalah dengan jantungnya. Bahkan rasanya wajahnya ini menjadi sedikit memanas.

Hyuga yang melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Matsuyama masih saja terkekeh gemas. Ternyata dia tidak salah jatuh cinta pada pemuda manis di depannya ini. "Semua pilihanku memang pas ya,"

"Apanya?" Tanya Matsuyama yang bingung dengan kata-kata Hyuga barusan. Tapi pemuda berkulit gelap itu tidak menjawab dan melanjutkan makannya. Tentu itu makin membuat Matsuyama bingung.

Setelah makan siang, keduanya kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka dengan mengunjungi sebuah akuarium dan kemudian lanjut mengelilingi taman dengan saling bergurau.

Sepertinya jalan-jalan mereka hari ini sangat menyenangkan, sampai-sampai Matsuyama tidak sadar jika sekarang sudah gelap. "Hyuga, ini sudah gelap, bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang?" Usulnya sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Ng, satu tempat lagi dan kita pulang," Ucap Hyuga yang malah menarik tangan Matsuyama agar mengikutinya.

Matsuyama yang sudah mengenal Hyuga hanya menghela napasnya. Ia hanya ikut saja kemana Hyuga akan membawanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, sepertinya hanya Hyuga seorang yang sadar jika sedari tadi mereka terus saja bergandeng tangan. Atau malah Matsuyama yang tidak keberatan ya? Hyuga melirik sekilas ke arah dimana tangannya dan tangan Matsuyama bertautan, dan sebuah senyum yang teramat tipis muncul di sana. _'Jarang-jarang lho, kau mau kugandeng seperti ini,'_

Setelah tidak lama, akhirnya Matsuyama dan Hyuga sampai di sebuah pohon besar di atas bukit kecil. Matsuyama hanya memandang sekitar dengan bingung. "Ini di mana?"

Hyuga tidak langsung menjawab, ia hanya memandang wajah Matsuyama sambil tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja Matsuyama jadi bingung. "Hyuga?" Matsuyama mendekati Hyuga yang masih saja diam. Namun senyumnya jadi semakin lebar. "Hei, jawab aku dong," Ucap Matsuyama dengan nada cemberut.

Hyuga terkekeh gemas dengan tingkah Matsuyama yang terlihat sangat imut di matanya. "Kau tidak ingat tempat ini?" Tanya Hyuga membuat Matsuyama berpikir keras.

"Hm, tunggu sebentar, memangnya ini tempat yang spesial ya?"

Hyuga menghela napasnya dan menatap Matsuyama dengan tatapan yang agak kecewa. "Ayolah, mana mungkin kau akan lupa kan,"

Matsuyama tampak berpikir lebih keras. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah tempat ini ada di dalam memorinya. "Ah, aku tidak ingat," Ucap Matsuyama final. Ya, Hyuga akui jika Matsuyama itu buruk dalam mengingat sesuatu.

"Ini tempat kita pertama kali bertemu lho," Dan akhirnya Hyuga lah yang mengatakan kebenarannya. Dan raut wajah Matsuyama langsung berubah kaget. Dia mencoba kembali mengingat dan barulah, sebuah kenangan tentang pertemuannya dengan Hyuga terputar.

"G-gomen.. Aku lupa," Matsuyama mendadak jadi tidak enak. "tapi tenang saja, karena aku sudah ingat lagi sekarang," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum untuk membuat Hyuga tidak kecewa padanya.

Hyuga hanya membalas dengan tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa, aku tau jika kau sangat payah dalam mengingat sesuatu, Matsuyama," Ucap Hyuga dengan nada bercandanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membawa ku kemari?" Tanya Matsuyama yang sebenarnya sudah dari tadi ingin ia tanyakan.

"Yeah, kalau soal itu sih..." Sekarang Hyuga makin membuat Matsuyama bingung dengan sikapnya yang mendadak malu-malu. "ada kenangan lain yang terjadi di sini, dan itu alasanku membawamu ke sini,"

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Kalau sekarang, Matsuyama bukannya tidak ingat. Tapi setahunya tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial lagi terjadi di sini dulu. Ia yakin jika mereka hanya mengunjungi tempat ini sebanyak dua kali sebelumnya. "katakan saja, Hyuga,"

"Kau seharusnya menandai ini di kalender, Matsuyama," Matsuyama malah makin bingung dengan ucapan Hyuga, dan Hyuga yang tau itu menghela napasnya panjang. "ayo lah, ingat lagi apa yang terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu di sini," Sekarang nada Hyuga terdengar meminta.

"Seingatku kita hanya mengobrol kecil dan kemudian pulang,"

_'Itu tidak semudah apa yang kau katakan Matsuyama!'_ Hyuga ini termasuk orang yang sabar jika bersama dengan Matsuyama. "Kau yakin hanya itu?" Nada bicara Hyuga sudah terdengar pasrah sekarang.

"Ya, seingat ku sih seperti itu,"

Sepertinya Hyuga menyerah saja kali ini. "Maa, sudahlah, aku tidak yakin jika kau akan mengingatnya," Dan kemudian tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu, Hyuga langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Matsuyama membuat Matsuyama kaget dan refleks memundurkan wajahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Bukannya langsung memberikan jawabannya, Hyuga malah menatap Matsuyama dengan bingung. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Mengapa kau menghindar?" Hyuga malah bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja aku menghindar, jika tidak, mungkin kau akan menciumku!"

"Tapi kan aku memang akan mencium mu," Balas Hyuga dengan entengnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Matsuyama yang kini tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. "m-menciumku?" Tanya Matsuyama memastikan kembali dan dijawab Hyuga dengan sebuah anggukan. Setelah diam dan merenung selama tiga menit, akhirnya Matsuyama tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. "h-HAAAAAHH!? Jangan bercanda bodoh! Kenapa kau ingin menciumku?!"

Kini Hyuga seratus persen bingung dengan tingkah Matsuyama. Padahal jarang-jarang Hyuga bisa mendapat kesempatan mencium Matsuyama, tapi Matsuyama malah menolak. Dan terlebih, Matsuyama juga terlihat tidak suka jika dia akan menciumnya. "Matsuyama, apa menurutmu aneh jika sepasang kekasih berciuman?" Ucap Hyuga dengan santai dan juga dengan wajah kebingungannya.

Berbanding terbalik sekali dengan Matsuyama yang kini jelas terlihat shock. "K-ke- kekasih.. S-siapa?" Tanyanya yang masih belum memahami semua perkataan Hyuga.

"Tentu saja kau dan aku, kita kan pacaran,"

"Pacar?" Hyuga mengangguk. Matsuyama diam untuk yang waktu yang lama. Hingga...

"P-PACAR?! Kau bercanda kan! Baka Hyuga!?" barulah Matsuyama connect. Wajahnya tampak memerah dan seratus persen terkejut. Sedang Hyuga malah memandang Matsuyama dengan bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Matsuyama. Tentu saja Matsuyama otomatis mundur. "kita kan memang pacaran,"

"S-sejak kapan?!"

"Tiga bulan yang lalu,"

"APA!?" Sepertinya tidak ada alasan bagi Matsuyama untuk tidak berteriak.

"Matsuyama, kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Hyuga bingung.

"Kau yang kenapa!? Bagaimana kau dan aku bisa pacaran bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau hal itu!" Wajah Matsuyama memerah karena marah. Ah, untuk yang kali ini Matsuyama bukannya tidak terima atau apa, hanya saja ia serius. Ia serius tidak tau sejak kapan ia dan Hyuga pacaran!

"Eh, tapi bukankah saat itu kau menerimaku?" Hyuga kembali memasang ekspresi kebingungannya. Sedang Matsuyama benar-benar sudah pusing memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ini.

"t-tunggu dulu... coba kau ceritakan bagaimana awalnya kau sampai bisa menganggap jika kita pacaran," Suruh Matsuyama mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

"kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

"Bahkan setahuku tidak pernah, Hyuga. Sebaiknya kau ceritakan saja semuanya dari awal,"

Hyuga hanya menurut dan mulai menjelaskan. Walau dia sedikit kecewa karena Matsuyama sama sekali tidak mengingat tentang hari penuh kejutan itu. "Tiga bulan yang lalu, tepat saat malam bulan purnama, di bukit ini, kita mampir karena kau bilang ingin jalan-jalan sebentar," Ucapnya mulai menjelaskan. "lalu saat kita bersantai kau mengeluh dingin dan langsung memeluk ku,"

Wajah Matsuyama memerah seketika. _'Mana mungkin aku melakukannya!'_

"Hah, saat itu aku kaget bukan main," Sambung Hyuga. "lalu saat aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan, kau bilang jika..." Hyuga mendadak memalingkan wajahnya berusaha untuk tidak bertatapan dengan Matsuyama. Ya, itu agar Matsuyama tidak bisa melihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Jika..." Matsuyama menunggu.

_3 bulan lalu..._

"Hyuga, kita singgah ke sana dulu yuk," Matsuyama menunjuk pada sebuah bukit saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

Hyuga hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Ia langsung mengikuti Matsuyama menaiki bukit tersebut dan kemudian mereka duduk di bawah pohon besar yang ada di sana. Langit penuh bintang menjadi pemandangan menakjubkan bagi mereka sekarang. "Kita disini lebih lama ya, semuanya terlihat indah dari sini," Ucap Matsuyama tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gugusan bintang di atasnya.

Hyuga tidak menjawab apa pun, karena ia juga tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mengalihkan perhatian dari wajah manis Matsuyama. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi selama beberapa saat, hingga Hyuga merasakan beban berat di lengan kirinya. "M-Matsuyama? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hyuga dengan panik dan juga wajah yang nemerah.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Matsuyama makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Hyuga sampai memeluknya. "Aku kedinginan," Ucapnya dengan suara pelan. Mungkin karena mengantuk.

"L-lalu haruskah kau memelukku seperti ini?" tanya Hyuga yang mendadak gugup. Dan jangan lupakan jantungnya yang sekarang berdetak tidak karuan. Hyuga tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya sudah menyukai Matsuyama sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Jadi wajar jika Hyuga khawatir dengan keadaan jantungnya sekarang.

"Kau hangat..." Suara Matsuyama hampir tidak terdengar, ia bahkan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengan kekar Hyuga. "aku ingin seperti ini terus..."

Hyuga makin tidak tahan dibuatnya. Apa sekarang dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya? "Nee, Matsuyama, bukankah sebaiknya kita pulang?" Tawar Hyuga yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Matsuyama. "Matsuyama?"

"Sebentar lagi..." Akhirnya Matsuyama menjawab dengan mata yang sudah terpejam, tapi ia belum sepenuhnya tertidur. "aku kan sudah bilang jika aku ingin seperti ini terus. Aku menyukainya..."

Astaga, bahkan Hyuga bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri sekarang. "A-aku juga menyukainya bodoh," Ucapnya sambil mencoba memalingkan perhatiannya pada wajah manis Matsuyama, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Sepertinya wajah Matsuyama membuat semua hal di sekitarnya menjadi tidak menarik.

"Hehe.. sudah aku duga seperti itu, jadi biarkan kita seperti ini sebentar lagi saja ya..." Suara Matsuyama yang tertawa kecil seperti itu benar-benar terdengar menggemaskan di telinga Hyuga.

"Naa, Matsuyama, apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Hyuga iseng namun dengan perasaan was was karena sangat penasaran dengan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Matsuyama. "

Lama Matsuyama terdiam, hingga dia menjawab. "Em, tentu saja aku menyukaimu," Jawabnya masih dengan mata tertutup. Hyuga tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat itu. Ia segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Matsuyama dan mencium bibir peach Matsuyama. Hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir, tapi Hyuga masih bisa merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Matsuyama.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pacaran,"

.

"TUNGGU! Bagaimana mungkin semudah itu?!" Teriak Matsuyama dengan wajah yang sekarang sudah merah padam. "m-mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu? Lagipula aku tidak mengingatnya! D-dan... dan, dan kau menciumku?!"

"Ya, begitulah," Jawab Hyuga sambil mengaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal. "aku tidak menambah atau mengurangi ceritanya, lho,"

Matsuyama mendadak kehabisan kata-kata. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa dengan kejadian yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya? Sekali lagi, ciuman pertamanya! Dan orang yang mengambilnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri, seorang Hyuga Kojirou, dan dia adalah laki-laki! Sama sepertinya! "T-tapi kau tidak pernah membahas lagi hal itu,"

"Ya, soalnya kau pun bertindak biasa saja besok harinya," Balas Hyuga santai.

"B-bagaimana dengan perjalanan pulang kita setelah itu?"

"Setelah aku cium kau langsung tidur, jadi aku terpaksa menggendongmu sampai rumah,"

"Yang benar saja! Bagaimana mungkin hal itu terjadi bodoh!" Matsuyama kembali berteriak dan mendumel tanpa henti. "dan kau menganggap kita sudah pacaran setelah itu? Aku bahkan tidak menjawabnya! Dan ciuman itu! Kenapa dengan seenaknya saja kau ambil?! Pasti saat itu aku sangat mengantuk sampai melakukan hal gila itu. Tapi kau tidak usah sampai menciumku segala kan! Dan kenapa selama ini aku tidak sadar jika kita berkencan..." Matsuyama terdengar sangat frustrasi. Ya, mungkin orang lain akan frustrasi juga jika berada dalam kasus yang sama.

Hyuga menatap pada Matsuyama yang kini masih berteriak frustrasi. "Maaf ya, Matsuyama," Ucap Hyuga pelan sambil mengusap puncak kepala Matsuyama yang membuat Matsuyama menoleh pada Hyuga. "aku bertindak seenaknya saja ya. Maafkan aku ya, ternyata aku hanya salah paham saja selama ini," ucap Hyuga dengan nada menyesal.

Mendengar Hyuga yang bicara seperti itu membuat rasa kesal Matsuyama surut. Kalau dia pikir-pikir lagi, sebenarnya dia juga salah disini. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertingkah seperti itu pada Hyuga dan kemudian malah tidak ingat pada hari besoknya? Bahkan dia tidak sadar dengan perubahan sikap Hyuga yang makin lengket padanya dan juga kebiasaan Hyuga untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan di akhir minggu. Atau lebih tepatnya, kencan di akhir minggu.

"Yah, kalau begitu tidak apa, anggap saja kita tidak pernah berpacaran dan aku juga tidak akan memaksamu kok," Ucap Hyuga yang tersenyum tipis pada Matsuyama. Tapi Matsuyama tau jika senyum itu dipaksakan.

Matsuyama terdiam sebentar sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Dia juga tidak setuju dengan ucapan Hyuga barusan, dan itu membuatnya bingung. "H-Hyuga," Panggilnya pelan.

"Hm?"

Matsuyama masih diam dan belum mau melanjutkan perkataannya. Hyuga kembali mengusap kepala Matsuyama dan kemudian tersenyum. "Ada apa? Kau ingin bicara apa sih?"

Matsuyama memandang pada Hyuga sekilas. "Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh pada Hyuga.

Hyuga terdiam untuk sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata yang tidak melawan kata hatinya. "Tentu saja aku yakin, jika kau memang tidak menginginkan hal ini. lagipula kau sepertinya benar-benar frustrasi dengan hal ini,"

"Kau bicara seolah kau bisa membaca pikiranku saja, Hyuga," Ucap Matsuyama sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang mendadak tidak karuan.

Hyuga mengedipkan matanya cepat. "Maksudmu aku salah, begitu?" Matsuyama mengangguk ringan. Hyuga memasang pose berpikir. "kalau bukan seperti itu lalu bagaimana lagi? Jelas kau tidak menginginkannya kan, kau bahkan terkesan sangat tidak menyukai hal itu,"

Matsuyama menatap pada Hyuga dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. "Kalau mau menciumku, lanjut saja," Ucapnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah seratus persen memerah. Hyuga terbengong sebentar untuk mencerna perkataan Matsuyama dengan suara pelannya itu. "kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak apa apa," Dan Matsuyama segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk segera pergi dari sana, sebelum Hyuga menahan lengannya.

"K-kau..." Mendadak wajah Hyuga sudah memerah. "tidak bercanda kan..."

Matsuyama memandang Hyuga dengan malas. "Aku tidak suka bercanda jika kau lupa,"

Dan tanpa diminta dua kali pun, Hyuga langsung mencium bibir tipis milik Matsuyama. Hyuga mencium dalam bibir Matsuyama dan makin mendekatkan tubuh Matsuyama dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Matsuyama. Matsuyama pun tidak menolak, ia malah membalas dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Hyuga. Ciuman yang berlangsung lama dan panas, Hyuga bahkan membiarkan lidahnya bermain di dalam mulut Matsuyama dengan lihainya.

"N-nghh..." Matsuyama mendorong pelan dada Hyuga saat ia mulai kehabisan napas, dan Hyuga segera melepaskan ciuman mereka walau ia tidak sepenuhnya rela. "baka..." Matsuyama yang sudah seperti tomat benar-benar tidak bisa untuk menatap pada Hyuga.

"Hee, kau sangat menikmatinya tadi lho," Goda Hyuga makin memeluk erat pinggang Matsuyama. Jangan tanya betapa bahagianya Hyuga sekarang. "Jadi, apa sekarang kita pacaran?"

Matsuyama memasang pose seolah berpikir. "hm... bagaimana ya,"

"Ayolah," Hyuga terdengar memohon. "kau akan menolak meskipun kita sudah berciuman selama dan sepanas itu? Kau bahkan tidak keberatan jika aku masih memelukmu seperti ini, mana mungkin kau akan menolakku kan?"

Matsuyama terkekeh gemas dengan tingkah Hyuga yang seperti anak kecil. Matsuyama menatap dengan lembut pada kedua manik Hyuga. "Bukankah kita belum putus? Kenapa kau memintaku untuk jadi pacarmu lagi?"

Hyuga langsung tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban Matsuyama. "Kau benar juga, kenapa aku malah meminta lagi, ya?" Hyuga kemudian langsung menghujani wajah Matsuyama dengan kecupan-kecupan manis membuat Matsuyama kegelian. "Aku mencintaimu," Bisik Hyuga dan memeluk Matsuyama makin erat.

Matsuyama tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Hyuga tidak kalah erat. Matsuyama ingat betul jika dulu dia pernah pula berpikir bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada seorang Hyuga Kojirou, tapi ia segera menyangkal perasaan itu. Dan benar kata orang, kalau jodoh tidak akan ke mana.

"Hum, aku juga mencintaimu,"

Dan kemudian mereka kembali berciuman. Hanya sebuah ciuman manis. Manis namun hangat.

.

**FIN**

* * *

.

A/N

HWOOOOO! INI FIC SIAPA SIH? GAK KENAL! *plak!

Haah... Ini cerita pertama aku di fandom CT... Sebenarnya sih dah lama pen publish, tapi malah sibuk sama fandom sebelah, heheheh.. And, MINNA GOMENE KALO CERITANYA ANEH...

Tapi buat kalian yang masih mau sempat buat baca makasih ya:))) Love guys!

Saa, sekian dari aku buat kali ini, see you next story yaa...

Virgo


End file.
